


Catastrophic Complications

by insertfruitpun



Series: Valentine's Day fics [1]
Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfruitpun/pseuds/insertfruitpun
Summary: Safi doesn't actually want a cat. Merik doesn't want to take it back.
Relationships: Safiya fon Hasstrel/Merik Nihar
Series: Valentine's Day fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149077
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Catastrophic Complications

Merik had the perfect gift for Safi.

He'd all but begged Iseult to tell him about her threadsister the last time they visited Lovats. And to be able to talk to her privately, Merik also had to beg Kullen and Ryber to take Safi out with them. 

And then, because Vivia told her she had no idea where Merik and Iseult were, he also had to do her a favour. But in the end, it was worth it. More than worth it, actually.

Iseult said that Safi wanted a cat as a kid, and that she brought it up again a few days ago. Apparently she hadn't said anything about it for a while, but when her teachers tolerated a mountain bat and not a cat, Safi was simply hit by the injustice of it.

So Merik decided to get her a cat.

She spent a lot of time in Lovats, after all. It would be the perfect gift if she really did want a pet for so long. The one problem was, Merik didn't know where to get a cat.

That was solved in less than a day. He owed Vivia yet another favour. She fed a few strays by Pin's Keep, and a couple of kittens were recently dumped there by people who said they couldn't take care of them. Merik didn't know how many cats Safi wanted, so he took both of them.

They were yellow and white, and one of them had the cutest spot on his nose. Merik hoped Safi would appreciate it as much as he did. The kittens deserved all the appreciation, really. 

They were still small, and though Merik knew cat siblings were different than human siblings, he still broke every fight between them. Even when it was obviously a game. No sister was biting her brother's ear off on his watch.

Vivia thought he was overreacting when he told her about it. "They're cats, Merik," she said. 

"Still. I want them to be a happy cat family, not to end up like us a few months ago."

"Compare me to a cat again and I will make sure to actually send an assassin after you."

Merik still put his best effort into making sure Safi's kittens stopped fighting, even if Vivia thought it was ridiculous and said so quite a few times. After a few days, they didn't fight in his presence. He couldn't tell for when he was out, but he trusted them. They were nice, polite little kitties with manners. He made sure of it.

Safi would absolutely love them.

Safi didn't know what she expected to see when Merik let her inside with a grin. He wasn't usually so relaxed or visibly happy. It was odd.

When they got inside, though... 

There were two little cats on the dining table, eating from little plates set out for them. And the wildest thing, was the two human sizes plates that were on the table as well. Had Merik expected her to eat at the same table as two kittens?

"What the hell is this?" She asked. Had Merik finally gone crazy? He always said she was driving him closer and closer to it by the day, but Safi never took it seriously. Maybe she should have.

But Merik didn't seem to notice anything wrong with his behaviour. "They're for you! Iseult said you always wanted a cat." 

Safi had to laugh. "Do you honestly think I'm capable of taking care of two living little things? Mathew and Habim did me a favour by not allowing pets. Or, rather, they did the cats of Veñaza City a favour."

Merik frowned. He looked almost sad. "So you don't want them?"

Safi shrugged. "I'm just saying, I'm not here a lot, and I'm trying to be responsible. I can't even bring them anywhere. They'd just suffer as my pets." 

Safi didn't expect the disappointment on Merik's face. She thought that maybe he'd tease her about being incapable of taking care if the kitties. But instead Merik just sat down on the floor and called to them. They immediately jumped down from the table. One settled on his lap, and the other on the floor next to him.

He got halfway through explaining to the cats that they needed to find a new home when Safi broke off the craziness. She sighed. "Do you want to keep the cats, Merik?"

He nodded.


End file.
